The Lonely
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Erza misses Jellal more than she shows. They can't live without each other. -"I love you." I mumbled before my eyes slid close, a warm feeling buzzing through my chest.


**The lonely**

**{**_**I'm the ghost of a girl that I want to be most**_**}**

It's been nine months.

Actually, seven _years _and nine months.

Time passes quicker than I realized.

I rolled over slowly in my bed, my back squishing into the other side of the bed where a companion should be. My heart ached at the thought, searing pain rampaging through my chest.

It isn't fair.

I try to keep my emotions in and be the strong and powerful Titania everyone knows me for, but right when I get to Fairy Hills and know I'm in the safety of my bed I let my tears flow.

But tonight I just stared at the bare wall in front of me, drowning in my thoughts.

All of them of _him_, of course.

His blue hair...his warm eyes...why? Why couldn't we have a happy ending like everyone else? I couldn't for the life of me find a solution.

"Jellal..." I whispered shakily, rolling over in the now uncomfortable bed so I was laying upright. I stared up at the ceiling, picturing his warm smile.

The tears unwillingly began to streak down my face.

* * *

"Lucy~"

"No Natsu!"

"Come on!" Natsu curled his arm around her shoulders, getting the pink to pop on her cheeks. He grinned deviously, whispering into her ear.

"Gray-sama~!"

"For the last time Juvia, we're dating now. You can call me Gray."

"Is this a dream? Did Gray-sama say I could call him casually?"

Gray sighed and couldn't hold his smile as he kissed the silly water mage on the cheek, making her _literally _melt.

Everyone was off with their loved ones, it was after all Valentines Day. I held in my sigh and stared down at my only companion: strawberry cake. Strange enough, the food looked anything but appetizing. I frowned and put my fork down, propping my head on my hand and began to observe the Guild. Who knew they could be so lovey dovey? Everyone seemed to be off with each other, the loving atmosphere nearly suffocating me. I bit my lip and stood up, the comforting sound of my armor clanking giving me strength. I trudged towards the entrance of the Guild and walked out, trying to clear my head.

Bad idea.

The atmosphere outside was 1000x worse. The couples laughing and kissing and all in all showing affection. I froze in my steps, my body slightly trembling. My eyes widened and I quickly readjusted myself so that I was composed, raising my head high and walking forward defiantly.

Hopefully no one would notice the broken look in my eyes.

* * *

I slipped into my bed and let out a shaky sigh, curling into myself. I waited for the tears to flow down my face only to feel none. I was highly surprised. I rarely went a couple days without slightly tearing up.

Arms wrapped around my torso and pulled me to a chest, making me freeze in shock. I swiftly jumped up and put the culprit-who was a man-into a lock, my elbow jabbing his neck in threat. Brown amused eyes met my hard gaze, paralyzing me. I jumped back as if electrocuted, disbelief forming on my features. He chuckled and sat up, staring at me for a moment while I calculated the predicament.

Disbelief clouded my gaze and I cautiously leaned towards him like a curious cub, tilting my head.

"Jellal?" I whispered, my chest tight. He smiled and his eyes lit up. He nodded and pulled me closer to him. I shivered when his hand connected with my back, rubbing it comfortingly. I shook with built up stress and happiness, clutching onto him like a lifesaver. He whispered comforting words into my ear and I felt my heart fill up slightly, the whole feeling making me feel like my normal strong self. I pulled back slightly to look him in the eye. He hadn't changed at all. He looked like the same man I always loved.

"Erza." He said softly, his eyes glistening with misty tears. I bit my lip and couldn't help but smile at him, pulling him close once more. He obliged, and tightened his arms around me, rocking me slightly. I started to lean towards the bed and he realized I wanted to lay down with him. I cuddled to him and we began talking quietly until two in the morning.

"Hey Jellal?" I whispered, my arm over my eyes. I was sleepy, struggling to keep my eyes open.

"...Hm?" He hummed, and I could tell he was the same way. I almost smiled before turning so I was fully looking at him, rubbing circles into his arm.

"I love you." I mumbled before my eyes slid close, a warm feeling buzzing through my chest.

* * *

My eyes flickered open and I yawned, stretching my arms out wide. I rolled over to the other side of my bed and hummed deep in my throat, sleepiness still draped over me. I tried remembering whatever had happened yesterday, a terrible headache coming to me.

That's when I remembered...

_Jellal. _

I shot up like a missile, looking around wildly. My chest tightened in panic when I noticed he wasn't there. I jumped up from the now cold bed, running around the dorm in search of him. I looked in every closet, every crook that I could find.

He wasn't there.

It couldn't be...

was it all a dream?

"No..." I whispered shakily, the happiness I had felt leaving me in an instant, making me feel cold. I slowly walked over to my bed, trembling slightly.

"No..no..no!" I whisper shouted, not wanting anyone to hear me like this. I fell onto the bed in a heap, my blood pumping. What a cruel, sick dream that was. How could I ever believe I would see him again? After seven years?

I miss him.

* * *

The young man crouched outside on a nearby tree limb,stealthily hidden. He smiled bittersweetly as he watched his love stand back up, a single tear straying down her face but nonetheless as strong as always. He felt pride bubble in his chest when she wiped it away and equipped her armor, walking out of the place and most likely going to the Guild. He felt his chest ache in longing, wanting badly to go down and tell her that it wasn't just a dream, but that he was there.

But he couldn't. He couldn't do that to her. He has to make amends for his sins first, and then he can come back. Maybe. He barely knew anymore, all he knew was the force of determination pushing him forward. The determination that he will once again reunite and fix things with Erza.

"Erza.." He whispered the sweet name. He wanted to see her one last time before he headed off with Crime Sorciere, even if it meant letting a part of himself go.

He pulled his hood over his head before nimbly climbing down, taking one last look at her.

"We'll meet again..._Erza." _

* * *

**This is my first ever shot at Jerza so I'm sorry if it's weird and messed up. I'm working on Erza's character so sorry for OCness I was trying to make her angsty.**

**Review please, thanks~**


End file.
